Continuation of a well-established research program in cutaneous communication is proposed, with major emphasis derived from a computer- controlled stimulator array. This approach will permit the repeated presentation and rapid modification of haptic patterns along the dimensions of number, locus, intensity, and timing of pattern elements, that will allow observers to fashion for themselves the most stable and rapidly-encoded haptic perceptual elements. Prototypical configurations, based on the analysis of code systems devised in this and other laboratories, will form the initial set of haptic patterns. In addition, five ancillary projects are proposed, bearing on the major project and on significant questions of sensory and perceptual processing. Most of the projects are part of current or past work in the laboratory. They are as follows: (a) cutaneous temporal acuity, including detection of successiveness, gaps, and flutter fusion, (b) Detection and recognition of complex waveforms, (c) anomalies of localization in the haptic and other senses, (d) perception of temporal order, and (e) the neural basis for vibrotactile sensation. In the main, psychophysical techniques and electronic instrumentation will be brought to bear on the problems, but it is planned to continue development of an electrophysiological recording method for the last- named project.